


Bajo un mismo techo

by SamCrevellari



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Dan, Living Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari
Summary: Si hay alguien que no puede quedarse solo, es Eddie Brock. Y no, no cuenta que esté con Venom: Ese par necesita al menos dos adultos responsables que les cuiden de manera constante.





	Bajo un mismo techo

Fue Dan quien tuvo la idea de vivir todos juntos.

– Pero Annie – había dicho él durante una cena que se había vuelto sólo un poco incómoda en el momento que había mencionado su idea – conoces a Eddie. ¿Qué tal si vuelve a ponerse mal debido a la presencia de Venom en su sistema? No nos dirá nada.

Y Anne no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Porque si bien le resultaba un poco incómodo volver a vivir con su ex prometido, eso no significaba que él hubiera dejado de importarle.

Ciertamente, ninguno de los dos deseaba arriesgarse a que algo le ocurriera al caos andante en que se habían convertido Eddie y Venom.

Principalmente porque tanto Anne como Dan sentían más que sólo cariño por el par de desastres, pero no iban a decirlo en voz alta (por el momento). Así que al terminar de cenar, los dos partieron en dirección al destartalado departamento donde Eddie se había recluido tras la ruptura con Anne.

Ahí encontraron una escena que no les sorprendió en lo más mínimo ver: Venom y Eddie bebiendo leche con chocolate y comiendo montones de tater tots.

Dan soltó un suspiro, y Anne una risita que en realidad no sonaba muy feliz.

– Por favor, díganme que han comido algo además de… esto. – Demandó saber Anne mientras se preguntaba interiormente si Eddie siempre había sido un desastre andante.

"Sí", fue la respuesta a la que llegó.

– _Eddie no nos dejó comer a un ladrón que nos topamos en la calle._ – Se defendió el simbiote, quien ahora hacía un puchero que resultaba gracioso en su rostro alienígena.

– ¡Ya te dije que no podemos comernos a todos los ladrones que se nos crucen en el camino!

Dan lanzó una mirada que decía "te lo dije" a su novia, quien suspiró mientras se colocaba las manos en las caderas, pasando inmediatamente a la personalidad arrolladora que poseía cuando trabajaba.

– Empaquen las cosas que sean necesarias, como ropa, cepillo de dientes y otros artículos de higiene personal. – Echó una mirada evaluadora en la estancia, buscando algún mueble o electrodoméstico que valiese la pena rescatar. Y no hubo ninguno. – Mañana nos encargaremos de ver qué hacemos con los pagos que restan de este lugar, pero por el momento, necesitan comida decente.

– _¿Ladrones?_

– Ladrones es un poco… – Dan no estaba seguro de cómo actuar frente a los hábitos alimenticios del simbiote, pero al menos tenía que asegurar comida balanceada para la parte humana.

– Un momento, un momento. – Interrumpió Eddie después de haber tragado el puñado de tater tots que hasta el momento le había impedido hablar. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– Tú y Venom van a vivir con nosotros.

– ¿Y yo no tengo voz en esto?

– No. – Dijo Annie, como si fuera la policía ruda de la dinámica.

Obviamente eso dejaba a Dan como el bueno en el asunto. – Creemos que es mejor tenerlos vigilados por un tiempo, nada más para asegurarnos que no surjan dificultades en el lazo que han creado… Además, si vuelven a enfermarse, estando yo cerca podemos solucionar todo más fácil.

– _Nos gusta Annie. También nos gusta Dan. Está bien._

– No, no, no, no. No podemos imponer, y podemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta…

– _Pero estar con Annie y Dan nos hace felices._

– Dado que Venom parece de acuerdo con el arreglo, vamos a proceder con esto, así que… - La imponente abogada lanzó una mirada cargada de complicidad al ente de color negro, quien asintió en respuesta. – Diez minutos, los esperaremos abajo en el coche.

Y Venom no tuvo reparo alguno en tomar control por completo del cuerpo de Eddie para llevar a cabo las órdenes que le habían dictado.

Mientras, Dan ya planeaba mentalmente los platillos con que agasajaría a los nuevos inquilinos de su hogar.

* * *

Los días pasaron de forma sorprendentemente pacífica, si se consideraba que había un simbiote alienígena amante de la carne humana entre ellos. Claro que hubo cambios en el ritmo de vida que habían establecido previamente Anne y Dan, pero estos no se sintieron exagerados.

Si acaso, la mayor preocupación que tuvieron fue al presentar al Señor Belvedere a Venom. Costó la intervención de todos los humanos en la ecuación para disuadir al simbiote de comerse al pequeño animal, pero una vez logrado el objetivo, todos se sorprendieron ante la relación que ambas criaturas terminaron estableciendo: El Señor Belvedere constantemente buscaba jugar con el cuerpo líquido del alienígena, y dicho alienígena no se mostraba molesto con ello.

Es más, provocó que el felino entrara en la lista de "Proteger ante cualquier costo" que llevaba el simbiote.

– Señor Belvedere, también juega conmigo… – Susurraba Eddie de tanto en tanto, ante lo cual el minino continuaba ignorándole como desde un principio.

– Te dije que nunca te había querido. – Respondía Annie en un tono frío que en realidad era más bien juguetón. ¿Quién diría que aquel hombretón conocido por su arrolladora personalidad en los medios sufriría tanto por los desplantes de un gato? Encontraba ese contraste encantador.

* * *

El último en llegar a descansar casi siempre era Dan. Y si uno consideraba que usualmente Eddie, Venom y Anne llegaban pasada la medianoche al hogar que entre todos compartían, uno podía darse la idea de lo poco que descansaba el médico.

Pero él nunca se quejaba. ¿Cómo podría? No cuando los demás atravesaban cosas que él ni siquiera llegaría a comprender. Así que guardaba todo lo que le ocurría bajo una dulce sonrisa y comidas caseras para los otros tres.

Sin embargo, los demás no eran lo suficiente egoístas como para no darse cuenta de que la energía del amable doctor decaía constantemente.

Si bien no había mucho que pudieran hacer, ya que no podían intercambiar lugares con él para que pudiera tener unas horas extras de sueño, si buscaron maneras de demostrarle al dulce hombre que a todos les importaba.

Unos días, Anne lo recibía en la noche con una taza de leche con miel, una manta calientita y abrazos llenos de amor. Otros, Eddie y Venom se levantaban antes que él para poder prepararle desayuno (el cual les llevó muchos intentos perfeccionar, principalmente porque Eddie no cocinaba ni para salvar su vida y Venom continuaba comiéndose los ingredientes a escondidas) y enviarlo al trabajo con una sonrisa, un tímido "gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros" y un menos avergonzado _"nos gustas mucho, Dan"_.

Y algunos días más Annie, Eddie y Venom preparaban un fuerte de almohadas en la sala de estar, donde lograban arrastrar a Dan para que todos se acurrucasen a comer tater tots y beber chocolate caliente ("Sólo por esta ocasión" decía Dan, fingiendo exasperación pero en realidad disfrutando el momento que pasaba en compañía de aquellos tres seres por los que sabía arriesgaría su vida) mientras veían las películas favoritas del doctor.

Aunque ninguno lo dijera, sabían que a esa simpleza le podían llamar "felicidad".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for domestic fluff. Desde que vi Venom no puedo dejar de pensar en la hermosa relación que podrían tener los cuatro personajes principales... Además, el doctor Dan Lewis merece más amor. ¡Es el verdadero héroe de la película! 
> 
> Quizá haga más de este cuarteto dispar viviendo bajo el mismo techo, en forma de drabbles :'D Puro fluff, totalmente auto indulgente. Y si alguien le gusta, seré muy feliz. Sé que aún no parece haber mucho romance, pero siento que sus inicios serían así, más puros. Y sólo de repente ¡pum! ya están los cuatro casados entre sí.
> 
> Si les gusta mi trabajo, un review me haría muy feliz :3 Y si gustan apoyarme de otra manera, en mi perfil pueden encontrar mi link de Ko-Fi!


End file.
